


Tag Team Fighting

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, fighting dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the favorite date activities for Shane and Jack is going and fighting battles with each other, usually against Cerberus but sometimes the Reapers too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team Fighting

“Oi!” the Commander shouted as a husk sent flying barely missed her. She jerked her head around, catching sight of the other biotic who had swung the bastardized creature in the Marine’s direction. 

“Don’t bitch at me because you’re not payin’ attention,” the younger said before Shepard could say a word. 

The older biotic’s brows furrowed but she didn’t say a word. Instead she pivoted on one foot and sent her omni-blade deep inside the stomach of a Marauder as it tried to ‘sneak up on’ her. She twisted then removed the blade, watching the Marauder keel over dead. 

Turning back around, she stared in shock as a Banshee appeared behind Jack without its trademark shriek. Without any time to warn the younger, the Commander disappeared after triggering her biotics. She appeared behind her counterpart, barrier flaring to life to block a blast made by the Banshee. 

Once Jack realized what was going on she turned and let off a strong shockwave, causing the vanguard to jump back and away before it barreled into the former asari. 

Shane’s rifle went off, catching a cannibal mid-grenade throw. She turned her attention back to the staggered Banshee to empty the rest of the clip into it. It gave a death cry then dropped. There was no time to celebrate, especially as a Ravager began firing its cannons. A couple shots pinged off of Shepard’s barrier, catching her attention. 

As one, the two biotics rushed forward. Energy flared before Shane lifted the creature only to have Jack toss a large biotic based missile at it, killing it and sending it flying in the same go. 

Blood suddenly splattered the Commander and she momentarily panicked. Turning around however told her it wasn’t Jack’s, but rather another Marauder that had just been unfortunately close enough to Shane that a well-placed shotgun blast caused the splatter on the Marine. 

Without a word, the Vanguard set off to go toe-to-toe with a Brute that had graced the battlefield with its presence. Biotics flared and rifle cracked as she attacked, a whirlwind of activity and expert movements to take down the creature before it could take her. 

While Shepard dealt with the Brute, Jack worked on the smaller guys– husks, Marauders, and Cannibals. There didn’t seem to be another Banshee to grab their attention but both kept their eye out for one. 

Firing at what amounted to the creature’s shoulder had a consequence Shane hadn’t expected– it swept around itself with the unwounded arm. It caught the Commander by the middle and sent her flying. She tucked and rolled with the momentum then climbed up to her feet. A grenade flew through the air right at the creature. The grenade caught it at the lower neck. The explosion caused a removal of neck from shoulders. The Commander fired a few more shots at it to make sure it was dead. She wasn’t taking any chances– not after what had happened to Jack some time previous. 

By the time the biotic duo had finished the wave they were both rather covered in blood (most of it not theirs) and sweat. The Commander rested her shoulder against a support pillar, replacing the thermal clip in her rifle for a fresh one. 

“Ya look like shit,” Jack said as she walked over, boots leaving behind prints of blood. 

“Look who’s talkin’,” Shane replied, taking in a breath then letting it out. She slipped the rifle into its home on her back. Making a face, she removed the remnants of a Cannibal she had dispatched just a little bit prior from her pauldron. She shook her head, tossing it off to the side.

She couldn’t help but snicker at the blood that peppered the younger woman’s form, granted to her from a lack of a barrier during certain points of the battle.

“The fuck are you laughing about?”

“You. Us. This,” Shane said cryptically, waving her hand vaguely before snorting.

“Ya look worse than I do,” the younger defended. It only made Shane snicker that much more.

“I know. That’s why it’s funny!" 

”…And the great Commander Shepard has cracked her nut.“ 

Shepard made no response, instead opting to shake her head and snicker. 

"Whatever, I’m going back to the shuttle,” the younger biotic muttered before setting off. Shane watched how the shotgun holstered on the other’s back moved as she walked away. A vague smile formed before she set off after the other, still snickering to herself. Maybe soon she’d stop giggling enough to explain why it was funny the more covered of the two had suffered the most amount of grime and blood whereas the opposite should have been true.


End file.
